Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to door latch handles and more specifically it relates to a door latch opening system for providing efficient and convenient opening of a door latch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Door latches have been in use for years. A door latch is comprised of a latch mechanism attached to the interior of a door near a door jam with a handle pivotally extending from the latch mechanism. FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate an exemplary door latch structure. To open the door latch, the user presses upon the handle thereby actuating the latch mechanism into an open position.
The handles utilized upon door latches are often times relatively small in size and length. The size and length of the door latch handles makes them difficult to engage by a user of limited physical abilities or an individual carrying objects such as groceries.
Examples of patented devices which may be related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 369,085 to Barnett; U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,614 to Anderson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,153 to Dozier; U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,931 to Neary; U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,731 to Jones, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 268,984 to Bergen; U.S. Pat. No. 289,369 to Foshee; U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,489 to Lind; U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,739 to Overholser; U.S. Pat. No. 280,799 to Ohno; U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,228 to Marko et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,058,685 to Haan, Jr.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing efficient and convenient opening of a door latch. Door latch handles are difficult to open for individuals of limited physical abilities and for individuals carrying packages.
In these respects, the door latch opening system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing efficient and convenient opening of a door latch.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of door latches now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new door latch opening system construction wherein the same can be utilized for providing efficient and convenient opening of a door latch.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new door latch opening system that has many of the advantages of the door latches mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new door latch opening system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art door latches, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises an engaging member have a broad engaging area, a receiver member attached to the rear portion of the engaging member, and a coupler member attached within the receiver member. The coupler member has a coupler slot that snugly fits about the door latch handle effectively securing the engaging member to the door latch handle.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and. in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a door latch opening system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a door latch opening system for providing efficient and convenient opening of a door latch.
Another object is to provide a door latch opening system that provides a larger surface area to engage by an individual.
An additional object is to provide a door latch opening system that is easily attached to an existing door latch handle without tools.
A further object is to provide a door latch opening system that fits upon various sizes of door latch handles.
Another object is to provide a door latch opening system that increases the effective length of a door latch handle.
A further object is to provide a door latch opening system that increases the leverage force applied to a door latch mechanism.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.